Shifting Fate
by Lady of the Mays
Summary: But for the varying of Fate, a new destiny is brought forth;and Kagome, the Shikon Miko, is just about to see how far Fate will go just to make her life hell. The SD tasked to protect her will need all their skills in the most evil of places, High School. However jealousy, lies, and love, have more at stake then just life, but the lives of the three worlds.


Hello there my loyal followers! I am pleased to say that this is my newest idea; this is just one idea that will be coming up. I have a couple others as well and I will be adding them onto when they are ready to be published.

Again I am looking for a Beta~! If you have any advice for that please feel free to share it with me, I'm still new to fanfiction and haven't fully learned the nuances of this particular website.

Also please feel free to review. Questions, comments, ideas, anything is helpful. Corrections and pointing out mistakes is the best! Do not Flame.

**_"Not all who wander are lost, and not all those who are lost meant to wander" by Lady of the Mays❀✿_**

I don't own Yu-yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

* * *

"Damn toddler! What he call us in for now?" An irate 17 year old yelled, his voice carrying over the halls of Rekai. Though this was the youth's usual reaction to being called in by the prince of the Rekai so the ogres just ignored him as he and his team passed by. The fuming youth had slick black hair jelled back, and despite the frustration coming from the youth his eyes were a soft mocha brown. A white shirt covered a well muscled chest and a pair of faded blue jeans covered his legs.

"Yusuke calm down; I'm sure Koenma has a reasonable explanation for summoning us," another teen replied, his bright red hair was to his shoulder blades and emerald green eyes sparkled with a mischievous light that could turn cold and deadly in a second. He wore a sun yellow shirt that was covered by a brow jacket, the earthy colors making his green eyes even more bright. If someone looked closely they might just see a thin ring of gold around the pupil. A pair of dark blue jeans covering narrow hips as the red haired male walked with graceful steps.

"Hn, if the foolish prince doesn't he will meet the end of my blade," the shortest of the group commented coolly. Despite being the shortest among the group this male was obviously not as human as the rest of them. Garnet red eyes took in the familiar halls of the Rekai with distaste, gravity defying black hair shot up from his head with a white star-burst. He was covered head to toe, black fighting pants held up by two belts that crossed each other over his waist and a black cloak covered the rest of his body, a white scarf around his neck.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Shorty here," the last and tallest male said. His own red hair was less vibrant than the other, instead a soft rust with varying shades of blond in an Elvis style. While not as handsome as the others, his face was full of kindness. The tallest male yawned, light brown eyes that almost looked amber watering, "It's not even morning yet."

"Now, now, boys," the last member of their little group said, her bubble gum pink eyes alight with perky optimism and bright blue hair tied in a bun. "Koenma wouldn't make me get you if it wasn't important."

"Says you Boton," Yususke grumbled. "The Toddler would think loosing his damn pacifier was important! And Grim reapers don't exactly need sleep."

Said grim reaper ignored the irritated young man from many years of practice, nervously she smoothed her pink kimono and adjusted her a yellow obi. She didn't want to seem like she was nervous, but knowing who was waiting for them it was hard not to!

Kurama, otherwise known as Suichi Minamino, noticed the bubbly reaper's nervous fidgeting. _And what has got Botan nervous? _

**_Maybe the little prince finally _****_confessed_****? **Kurama wanted to sigh at the familiar voice in his head.

_Go back to sleep Youko, _Kurama suggested. _There is nothing to worry about._

**_Says you Red! There's always something going on, Koenma wouldn't bother summoning us for there not to be. What I want to know is what Koenma wants so badly that he interrupted the wonderful dream I was having, _**Youko said with a pout. Kurama wished not for the first time that he didn't have a centuries old Kitsune sharing his body, the very nature of the species had an insatiable curiosity, as well as libido, and as a result of being born with Youko within him, he, as a bi-product, did as well.

_And what kind of dream were you having? _He asked with gritted teeth, he was going to regret asking_. _

**_Why Red, I'm glad you asked! It was a wonderful little dream about us and a very sexy firecracker~!_**

Kurama wished that he hadn't asked, he really should have known better. Youko's curiosity was only matched by his perverted nature.

**Stop your insistent blather fox, we've arrived, **said Hiei's voice from their connection.

Kurama blinked, coming back to attention. He didn't need to turn to his old friend to know that he was smirking at him, even if it didn't show up on his normally stoic face, he clearly sensed the Imiko's amusement from their bond.

"We're here pacifier breath, now tell us why we got to get called in at 2 in the morning!" Yusuke yelled, slamming the large double doors that lead to Koenma's office.

The five of them went in, following the stomping of their rather irritated leader. The office was just the same as before. Large with a giant tv that almost replaced one of the walls. Sitting there in the center was a large desk covered in stacks of papers. However what greeted them wasn't the Prince of Rekai's usual toddler like form sitting in the red chair, instead the young prince was frantically chasing another person all around the room, his adult form trying to keep up.

"_My Lady_, please, give it back to me!" Koenma's adult form yelled.

"Nuh ah, Koenma, you're not getting this back till you catch me," the other said, the lighter voice indicating that aid person was female. And apparently giving the scholarly prince a work out.

He jumped, trying to tackle the other form and missing horribly. His face hit the ground and the speed made him slide in the direction of the group before skidding to a halt only a few inches away from them.

Yusuke squatted down to the fallen prince and proceeded to poke his still form.

"Oh my, I didn't expect for him to trip," a delicately feminine voice giggled.

While Yusuke continued to poke Koenma, probably to ensure that what he'd seen actually happened the rest of the group looked up. A pretty young woman was giggling at Koenma while Yusuke poked him. Her skin was a dusty tan, showing that she spent a good amount of time in the sun and giving her a healthy glow. Her hair was a deep black that went all the way down to the back of her thighs. And eyes a strange mixture of grey and blue sparkled with mirth, making the pools resemble a calm before the storm. Light pink lips were twitching, as if she was trying to stop herself from laughing at Koenma's situation. She wore a white haori, red cords connecting the sleeve to the part that covered the torso, and a red pleated skirt that went all the way to her ankles. An odd four pointed lavender colored star on her forehead.

**_What a lovely lady,_**Youko purred within his mind. **_Go and introduce us Red. _**

_Youko can you stop your plans to seduce every attractive woman we see? _Kurama said in exasperation.

**_We're Kitsune, Red, it's our nature to like pretty things, and this lady is particularly pretty. _**

**Get your mind out of the gutter Fox, she speaks.**

"I'm sorry about that," the woman said, coming closer to stand in front of the group. "I'm afraid that I got bored waiting and decided to play with young Koenma here. I knew that he doesn't do as much training as he should but I expected him to be able to stop... _that_ from happening."

"The fool prince needs to train more instead of summoning us for no reason," Hiei sneered, ruby eyes taking in the still prone form of the Rekai Prince.

The woman smiled, "I would agree with you on that. But I can assure you that you were summoned for a very important reason, young Imiko. You, your Kitsune, mazuko, and physic friend will all be needed for what is to come."

Hiei tensed as the woman approached and he fingered the hilt of his katanna as if waiting for her to attack them.

_How does she know what Hiei is? Let alone what I am, my body keeps Youko's youki hidden. Regular humans shouldn't be able to sense youki, let alone know what he is_, Kurama thought, observing the attractive young woman with a clinical eye. What he found was strange. According to his senses the woman's energy didn't feel different from a regular human's. There was no spiritual awareness like Kuwabara, or youki in her aura like Yusuke. _So how could a normal human sense what they were?_

The woman seemed to ignore the suddenly tense atmosphere and skipped over to Koenma, Yususke having stopped poking him some time ago. She nudged him with her slipper clad foot for a moment before kicking him in the face.

"OWW!" Koenma shot up from the floor, his hands rubbing his bleeding nose and glaring at the woman who kicked him. "Lady Midoriko was that really necessary?"

"You are awake now, yes?" the woman, now called Midoriko said with a nonchalant shrug. "Since you are among us once again I believe that it's time to tell your team of their mission. It's nearly time and unless you wish for them to arrive late we must go soon."

"Ah, yes, good point my Lady," Koenma conceded, smoothing his wrinkled clothes.

"Oi Toddler, who's the hot chick?" Yusuke asked, his eyes moving up and down the female's form.

Kurama wanted to roll his eyes at Yusuke's words, despite being with Keiko for over 2 years he still didn't seem to have gotten rid of his perverted habits. Thankfully he never went beyond words and looks, he was completely devoted to Keiko in the physical sense, at least, and he loved her but that didn't mean that bad habits didn't remain.

"Yususke! I've told you, I am over 3x's your grandparents age I am NOT A TODDLER! Lady Midoriko is not some 'hot chick' either, she's your mission! You're going to protect her-"

"What?! You woke us at at 2 am to tell us to watch some chick? Ain't gonna happen pacifier breath, Keiko would kill me if I told her!"

"YUSUKE!" Botan screamed, her face flushed pink in embarrassment. She held her oar over the now prone form of the black haired youth while the rest of the group , even Hiei, stared at the normally peaceful bubbly reaper with surprised expressions and disbelieving eyes. Usually it was Koenma that would instigate some-kind of physical pay back, Botan rarely lost her temper.

"That's Lady Midoriko Higurashi! Guardian of the Shikon no Tama Barrier and head Miko of the Higurashi line. She's the one who maintains the barrier between the worlds, and one of the most powerful Miko of this generation. She certainly doesn't need you to watch her. Her Ladyship is perfectly capable of taking care of herself!" Boton said with a huff.

Hiei and Kurama immediately tensed at Botan's introduction and eyed the woman warily. Both of them had heard of mikos, or priestesses, said to possess holy energy that purified youkai on contact. Their entire purpose back in the day was to kill youkai that crossed their paths. The pain of purification was said to be immense, and neither wanted it to happen to either of them.

"Hello Midoriko-san, I am Kuwarbara Kazuma, it's an honor to be in the presence of someone with such a compassionate aura!" Kuwarbara greeted enthusiastically, without his usual habit of propositioning the woman.

_It would seem that Kuwarbara can sense her energy, _Kurama thought, relaxing minutely.

**_No surprise really, he's always been the more sensitive on in the group, _**Youko commented offhandedly**_. What I want to know is what a Higurashi Miko is doing away from their land. _**

**You know about the Miko's line then fox?**

_**Of course I do! **_Youko said with mock hurt._** Even tried to steal from them a couple of times, though I did get caught. Weirdest bunch of holy people I ever met, they just tied me up and took back what I stole before they escorted me out of their lands. Apparently youkai were welcome as long as they behaved, but seeing as I came uninvited **__**I would be allowed back for at least 50 years. **_

_I believe that they didn't allow you back because you stole from them Youko, _Kurama pointed out.

**Hn, strange bunch.**

_Indeed Hiei. It's odd that a holy person would allow a demon that stole from them to roam free, let alone a whole group. _

Youko shrugged in his mind**_, That's why I said they're weird, unlike regular holy people the Higurashi clan don't really believe that demons are evil. Their thinking is that there are good and bad demons, just like there are bad humans. Seeing as I just stole from them but didn't kill anyone needlessly they didn't see the point in purifying me, they took back what I took as well so there wasn't any point._**

_And you didn't even try to take it back?_

**_They might have let me go but they were still a group of powerful reiki users, I valued my life. So I didn't go back._**

"And I am glad to be welcomed by someone so enthusiastically and caring aura as well Kuwarbara-kun. I thank you."

"Now that you've all be introduced, sort of it's time to inform you of your mission," Koenma coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "What do any of you know about the Barrier between the three worlds? Or the Shikon no tama?"

_**What does Koenma want with that cursed thing? **_Youko questioned_**. **_

**What do you know about it fox? **Hiei questioned impatiently.

**_Easy there firecracker I'm getting to that. The Shikon no Tama was said to be a jewel that could increase the strength of whoever possessed it, according to rumors it was said to even be able to grant any wish._**

"Youko recalls hearing about the jewel," Kurama answered. "It was said to multiply the power of whoever possessed it, and grant any wish."

"Youko wanted it then?" Koenma asked curiously.

_That sounds like something that you would go after Youko, _Kurama commented. _Why the disdain for the Shikon no Tama then?_

**_The jewel might have been powerful but if anyone other than it's miko-guardian got a hold of if it, the jewel would become tainted and corrupt whoever possessed it with madness and death. I was already powerful on my own without the jewel, and even if I wanted to I wouldn't have added it to my collection._**

Kurama shook his head, "No, tales of how it corrupted those who had it made it unappealing. Youko was already powerful and could get whatever he wished for already. Death, or insanity, wasn't worth the price." Calculating emerald connected with stormy grey. "Though I want to know what Midoriko-san has to do with such a dangerous artifact."

Koenma sighed, "As you know, Lady Midoriko is from the Higurashi family, a line that has been a great producer of those with reiki, or holy magic."

"What's holy magic got to do with anything toddler?" Yususke asked, beginning to loose his patience at the long explanation.

"_Holy_ magic," Koenma gritted out. "Is a type of ki capable of purifying demons or tainted objects, Yusuke. Centuries ago, those with reiki were used by ningen against demons, after the rise of the barrier and the separation of demons and humans the bloodlines died out."

"If the lines died out why is the onna here then?" Hiei asked, glaring at the woman distrustfully.

Koenma opened his mouth, ready to berate the black haired demon when Midoriko stopped him, "Calm yourself Koenma, I will finish."

The demi-god could do nothing more than node his head at the woman.

"To answer your question young Imiko," Midoriko said, ignoring the way Hiei glared at her. "The reason I am here is, in essence, about the Shikon no tama. The jewel was created 1200 yeas ago by my ancestor and namesake, Midoriko Higurashi, a renowned warrior miko then, she was desired by many and hundreds of demons wanted her death. One day, three of my ancestors most powerful enemies joined together and attacked her at once. They fought for 7 days and 7 nights but my ancestor, for all her power, was human. She couldn't continue to fight but if she stopped it would mean not only her death, but the death of thousands more"

"Why?" Kuwarbara asked, voicing what Kurama was pondering.

"Demons of the time were different from how they are now, young Kuwarbara," Midoriko answered, her face now solemn and sad. "In order to gain power, something that most demons craved, when they fought and killed a strong enemy they would carve out their hearts and eat them. Gaining their strength and powers."

"That's sick," Yusuke muttered looking a little ill.

"Not all demons did that however, many believe that method of gaining power to be dishonorable and lazy. The demons that attacked my ancestor weren't however, if they killed her and ate her heart they would have been immune to a reiki and possibly even given control of her holy powers. She couldn't allow that, so in a desperate attempt to keep herself from death she grasped the souls of the demons attacking her and merged it with her own. The combined powers were too great for her mortal body and her soul crystallized and exploded from her chest, forming what has since been known as the Shikon no tama. A member of my family discovered the battle grounds not long after my ancestors death and sensing the great power of the jewel became it's first guardian. The Higurashi clan took on the task of being the jewel's guardians as repentance for it's creation ever since."

"And since the jewel is made half of reiki and half of youki, the powers of the Higurashi family must have remained strong even to these modern times in order to subdue the youkai souls sealed within, each generation learning from the last and growing stronger," Kurama deduced, frowning at his continuing line of thought. "But even the strongest and purest miko has darkness in their hearts, selfish wants and desires, they are only human after all and none are completely selfless."

Midoriko nodded conceding the point, "My family is well aware of that. Such a miko, and daughter of one of the Hugurashi's branch family, was given the shikon about 500 years ago during Sengoku Judia, as a result it was taken from her and fell into the hands of a half demon by the name of Naraku. He tricked the Guardian of the jewel into thinking her lover had betrayed her and stole the jewel from her. She killed her lover and died from the wounds that Naraku had inflicted on her. With her death the duty of being the Guardian fell to her younger sister, she hunted down Naraku and took back the jewel from him but by then there were thousands dead and the earth had been poisoned by miasma. The destruction he caused was on such a scale that King Enma had no choice but to interfere."

"Wait you mean, King Enma interfered with a human?" Kuwarbara asked, clearly confused. "Isn't he not allowed to do that?"

"Unlike her elder sister," Midoriko continued ignoring Kuwarbara's question. "The younger took her duty to the jewel very seriously, she was known to be very kind and pure miko, in addition to lacking a regular miko's prejudice to youkai. When she retrieved the jewel, King Enma appeared before her and revealed his plan to create the three worlds. In order to make it happen though, Enma needed more power than he had possessed at the time and wanted to use the Shikon's immense power to fuel the barriers before adding his own."

"I doubt the Guardian had like that," Yusuke murmured with a scowl, having a bad feeling for Enma's plan for the jewel.

"She hadn't," Koenma said, sighing. "The Guardian had a very deep sense of duty and didn't wish to separate demons from humans, during her hunt for Naraku she had made many friends, more than one who were demons, and she didn't wish to take them from their homes against their will. This had angered my father and in a fit of rage, he killed the Guardian."

"WHAT?! After all that happened he killed her?!" Kuwarbara yelled, outraged.

"Calm yourself young Kuwarbara," Midoriko chastised, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Hear the whole story before going after Enma for his crimes."

"Kuwarbara I don't like the things that my father has done, but I was too young at the time to do anything. Besides my father had forgotten a very important fact."

"And what would that be, incompetent prince?" Hiei asked.

"The jewel was created from fusing of still living souls into a completely different thing, in a way all those that had been part of it's creation still lived. The jewel had a will of it's own. When my father used the jewel to create the Barriers he hadn't considered that the jewel would dislike having it's guardian taken from it. The barrier was a part of all three worlds, and without a Guardian all three worlds became unstable; earthquakes, floods, fires, all kinds of natural disasters happened across the worlds. My father realizing this, went to the afterlife and resurrected the Guardian he had killed, as a member of the Higurashi family it was her duty to stabilize the barrier. She was not pleased with what my father had done, and death had only made her stronger than she had been in her life. She forced my father to grant her immortality till another of her family was born with the necessary amount of holy powers and purity needed to guard the jewel and stabilize the barrier. My father granted her demand, and ever since the Guardians have come from the Higurashi family. No one wanted what had happened in Sengoku Judia to happen again and my father wanted the barrier to remain. Each Guardian since then is granted immortality upon taking up her duties to the barrier and three worlds. Midoriko is the latest Guardian from the Higurashi family, and now her successor has been chosen to take up her duties."

"Wait a second," Yusked interrupted, waving his hand. "How old exactly are you?"

"The last time that I checked I was 260," Midoriko said, her stormy grey eyes and pretty face looking at the detective questionably. "Why?"

"260? Shit, your older than Genkai and still hot!"

"...Thank you?"

"Why do you need us then?" Kurama interjected, emerald eyes flashing with a calculating light. "If Midoriko-san's successor has already been chosen she would have had to be a very powerful miko. What aren't you telling us?"

Midoriko winced and folded her hands together, "It's true, we have grown strong. My successor especially. But we have also grown much weaker since then."

"If your family has kept these powers for centuries, Miko, how have you become weaker?" Hiei asked irradiated at the miko's contradictory statement. One could only be strong or weak, never both of these things.

"After the near horrendous mistake of my ancestor 500 years ago, the requirements to be the Shikon's guardian changed. Now, only the purest mikos from my family chosen for the duty have to be completely pure of heart and spirit. Because of this, all the jewels guardians have been powerful, but unlike any regular miko they cannot kill any living creature."

"Cannot kill any living creature?" Kurama whispered, his eyes wide in realization to what she was implying.

_**She can't mean...**_

Midoriko nodded her head, her words solemn, "Killing of any kind leaves a mark on the spirit, The Guardians, though each powerful mikos, cannot allow this."

"Hn," Hiei commented, his eyes narrowed with distrust. "A likely story, mikos are known to kill demons without a thought."

"Of that I have no doubt," Mirodiko commented. a self-mocking look on her face. "I took the duties of the Guardian when I was 17 and I have been alive for over 200 years. Now my successor has been born it will be her turn to carry out our duty."

"Your job will be to protect Midoriko's successor," Koenma picked up, when the ancient miko said nothing more. "Because of the requirements she is incapable of killing anyone who tries to kill her. She already has had many attempts on her life since the age of 5."

"Oi, Toddler if this chick is so important why haven't you protected her sooner?" Yusuke growled.

"She... has been missing for the last 11 years. Completely fell of Spirit World radar, actually."

No one said anything. The sounds of the ogres scurrying around the halls of the spirit world could be heard from the other side of the double doors.

"You got to be joking Koenma, you've always been out of it but this is way too big for even _you_ to screw up diaper breath."

"I agree with the detective. You cannot be _this_ incompetent Koenma," Hiei sighed. "The woman is the successor to the entire barrier between the three realms and you lost her for over a decade?"

Koenma had the decency to look ashamed, "We didn't necessarily lose her for the entire time, her energy would flare up randomly throughout the years but by the time my father's forces arrived she was already gone. This is the first time that her energy simply hasn't faded away by the time they arrived for an investigation."

"Then we'll just grab the chick and bring her in then," Yusuke said. "Easy."

"No, Yusuke, you can't simply 'bring her in'," Koenma said with a tired voice. "The place she's reported to be is called Mt. Hakurei High, it's a boarding school at the base of what was once considered a holy mountain, Mt. Hakurei. However there are certain, political situations, that prevent Spirit world from just barging in there."

"What kind of political situation Koenma?" Kurama asked.

_**And the mystery surrounding this girl gets deeper and deeper Red,**_Yoko said, a near sadistic smile on the spirit fox's face. **_I think I'm going to like this particular mission. _**

"Mt. Hakurei once was a holy place, as Koenma said," Midoriko answered, cutting the Rekai prince off. "My family lives in the city near the base of the mountain, however when the barrier split the worlds for some reason it was unaffected. As a result many demons, mikos, monks, and spirits flock to the area. In order to create a better relationship with the amount of paranormal forces that live there Mt. Hakurei high was built as a boarding school for the children and descendants of the beings that live there. The sons of the Lord of the Western Lands, Inu no Taishou, the eldest daughter of the Taiaja clans, along with the heir of the only other family with reiki all attend the school."

"If any of them were harmed the Spirit would have a great deal of pressure from demon and human world alike on our heads," Koenma finished, rubbing his face with a hand. "That's why you can't just blast your way in like you usually do, Yusuke. This mission requires a deft touch; you have to protect her while seeming like you aren't protecting her at all. If anyone finds out that she is there, and the Spirit world is interfering with the barrier, it will be a scandal! Bigger than when the Inu no Taishou took a human for a mate. The spirit world needs their continues cooperation, if we lose it... There will be chaos all over Japan. The worlds will rebel and those with reiki retreat into whatever hiding places they have."

"Then just send Kurama," Yusuke grumbled. "He's sneaky enough to get away with anything you got planned."

"No Yusuke. All of you are needed to find and protect her. I will call your schools and tell them that your transferring, official paperwork will be drawn up for your families. And I will tell Yukina where you will be Hiei so that she doesn't worry."

"All of you get ready, your going to boarding school," Midoriko said with an excited smile, one that showed teeth. "By the way, I am the Principle of Mt. Hakurei high. I look forward to seeing you four in class!"


End file.
